The Overlord
by TheHP19
Summary: Ichigo Godlike/Overlord Ichigo.harem but IchigoxRias more. But no lemons scene and will never be.
1. Chapter 1

After wined the Thousand Year War with the quincy, Ichigo s life has been normal than before. He do not care about hunting hollow anymore, or the with The S.S or even the hueco mundo because he is the king of Hollow, and The Gods Of you ask that it s simple really, he is hybrird in everything which was Hollow, Shinigami, Quincy , Devil , Fallen Angel and also Angel.

He is also the Royal Guard to The Soul King palace, he also got the honour to train with the soul king in his palace to train his new power which were Devil, Fallen Angel and Angel. He also been train non-stop from morning to midnight, also he sometime training to control his wing which were incredible beautiful at the same time terrified by other. Why you ask? Because no other being (except from ichigo) has 16 wing, 8 each were angel wing and the other 8 were devil wing that were black.

Ichigo sometime meet his family of course, to see his beloved twin sibling are Yuzu and Karin at that time they were 3rd year middle high school, also means they are senior and for the last time to been in middle school for 3 met them, Ichigo got suprised by the Soul King in his human form and to inform him to transfer to Kuoh Academy, to Ichigo it's dosen't have meaning to transfer him to another school because he got another year to finish his school and go to colleges and to replace his dad and to became a famous doctors around Japan and also the Ichigo protested the idea to transfer to another school, Ichigo have a memory line there he was he was with a little Rias running around to catch a beautiful butterfly, but anyway he made a promise to her little Rias to live together forever but he could not remember of it but to Rias it feals like yesterday.

Ichigo being Ichigo, He angry because he made her wait to long so he began to let out some of his devil power to her and also her peerage also feel it but cannot be to Ichigo he knew about her than anybody even her best friend Akeno.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Line Breaks xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time:

"Akeno did you feel that?" said the woman with crimson hair that were smooth to touch while she staring at the window at their school club old building. By at that time, the woman said her name Akeno walk through the door while having her smirk wide."

"Ara ara buchou, are you curious about something that make you so curious over something that you never seen or heard before." Akeno chuckle by saying this and made buchou face to turn red while her eyes wide open. :Wh-wh-wh what are you saying Akeno!?" this made the crimson hair girl panic to see her best friend a.k.a Queen of her chest pieces teasing her.

"So it s true that you interested in and to find out?" said Akeno while walking to the small little kitchen while making some tea.

But then the demonic power just vanish to thin air and its just vanish without a trace. "It s true, but for some reason I cannot sense it anymore. It s like to try to find a legendary treasure but cannot be seen or heard by anyone." This said the in her eye were disappointment and also excited? But whatever it is, it s strong and it can take on her brother or 'Onii-sama' she call it and can take his peerage to any and without a thought make the crimson girl t turd even more and have some steam of heat above head.

"One of this day I'll fine you and make my life even more helpful" she said with determination and truthfulness in her word while stare back the the window to see a beautiful sight of half an hour she and Akeno went back to her 'home' or perhaps more accurate 'underworld' home but she didn't the most bother was when she got to her home, all the maids stand and bow to her with load "Welcome home princess" She go annoy the but why? She was the heir of the family of Gremory and the only remain of one of the 72 pillars of hell so yeah it's a big deal to her family but to her she was annoy it as hell man.

She walk past all the maids and make through the door and make her way to her room and start to strip nude and jump to her bed but only past few second she was in a deep slumber and she about to scare in her dream because of that _person_ , and that person was none other than Raiser Phenexe of the Phenexe Family with their son to become a prodigy but with arrogant attitude. She start to scream in her dream but came out nothing but the suddenly stop make her ease to sleep in she past out to slumber she muuter 'Thank you'. These make very weird to everybody in the of Gremory House before they went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx In her dream xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was running from her fiance or so call it because he was a womanizer with 10 wife of the remain of 72 pillars. But short to her run, she was strip and fell to her knees and try to stand back up, but to her fear she was pinn down by other than her fiance or Raiser Phenex of the Phenex Family one of the strong family in the pilars and Raiser was a prodigy son. But she hate it becasue she want to love has Rias not Rias as Rias Gremory of Gremory Family and also one of the Maos's little sister. She was sad, scare and try to be strong but it make it worse. She try to call help, but no-one answer her call. Suddenly she fell her cloth to tear up and to see her nudity and make her cry for help. Rasiser being 'Rasier of Womanizer' , he start to lick her neck.

But to Raiser and Rias to suprise, they feel a strong pressure coming towards them and it was coming fast because why? Rias skip a beat and her face began to turn red as tomato when she saw a 16 wings with both each side angel wings and devil wing with 8 each and has a demonic mask that had a 2 horns coming from its helmet-like-mask and also they heard a voice but was faint to heard but Raiser could hear it and he began to beg mercy? This being was like a Mous no wait more than a maou but overlord, it's like combine every present Mous and their ancestor Maous from the past and to make a ultimate Devil or even worse God of Devil, God of Overlord and such.

When this being stop in front of Rias she was happy but scare at the same time because the look of the mask or the power or even worse the pressure coming from the being. Suddenly this being turn it head towards Rias and she could feel her heart beat fast like it gonna burst from her chest so she press her chest to stop the beating fast and try to calm down. But it didn't help so she sigh in defeat and try to look at the being mask, but to her suprise the being speck with protective, determination, power, seductive voice."Are you okay?" while it held his hand out to help Rias got on her feet and she take it and she got up , before she could to said thanks the being said"Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo"."Rias, Rias Gremory, at your service." while bow her head down but stop mid way and she felt Ichigo hand on her chin and lift it up to stare in her eyes.

Ichigo see in her eyes and he could tell it by it's look, and the eyes were sadden, fear, scared, determination and happy? Why she happy, is it because Ichigo help her or she being happy because she happy to see Ichigo? It felt like eternity, and Ichigo spoke "I have to go, they need me now." Ichigo back his hand away slowly and turn the other side of nothing but some glimpse of Ichigo take of, he felt a hand on his hand and turn to see Rias and she was crying and said "Could we see each other again and again, so that i don't felt lonely again." She said it while staring down at nothingness, but to her suprise she felt a hug and the hug was not to tight or to loose but it was both.

"Sure why not, we could see each other but in the real world and we could play sometime together like old time, whaddcha say?" Ichigo said while kiss Rias on the forehead and it was a kiss that life depannes on it.

"Also Rias, it's time for you to wake and go to school and meet me in the real world and don't felt lonely anymore okay and also bring me something to eat i felt hungry for almost 300 years, damn need some hey, how can it help and also it is time for me to come visit you and to with you forever and that was the promise you made when your were child." Ichigo let go the hug.

"So long my younger sister and its time to come back."Before he vanish from her dream world.

Then suddenly someone call "Ri.. ..as R.a. Rias" and then she saw an arm try to pull her in reality again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back to the Rias Room xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning, and she could feel a soft hand on her forehead and then she shot her eye wide open to realise it was a dream and a dream that felt real and she could feel the hug. The hug she felt it was to real for her and if she told her parents that what being that could be stronger than her brother and combine with his peerage and combine with all presents Maou and the past Maou.

"Good morning, my beloved daughter Rias" she could tell by the words and soft spoken woman she realise it was her mother while caring her forehand that was sweat from mother could tell by the looks on Rias it was scared, fear, sadden and happy? Without a word come out there was a knock from the door and her mother said "Come in" and the door open to see her 'Onii-sama' and go to hug brother that was life depannes on it.

Sirzechs look confuse a bit after that he understand quickly it was the arrangement marry on her and with her so-called-fiance, but then she felt it from her heart that the being called Kurosaki Ichigo from her dream came and she could feel it and it was at the Kuoh Academy and instinct she let go her hug from her brother and went straight to the bathroom so she could meet Ichigo.

This make Sirzech confuse more than before and also her mother."What was that about?" said Sirzech and before he could say another word, he felt it to and the pressure was coming from Kuoh Academy and also all through out the underworld could feel the pressure and also her mother could feel it too."Did you feel that? My son." said Sirzech mother and before she could stand from the bed, she felt the pressure again but this time it felt like warm, protective and kindess and not from before."Yes I feel that too mother and also it is time to see _him_ in Kuoh Academy." this gain attention the whole house hold including the maids because they knew it was him.

"Yes its time too see him in his glory after the 'Thousand Year War' and also he defeat Aizen before becoming a monster and aslo to sacrifice his power to stop it, and its hurt to see _him_ that way." and she was right Ichigo was like a son to her after giving birth to Sirzech.

"Well its time to _him_ mother and aslo can i give any regards from you?" Sirzech said and heard a soft chuckle from her mother. This scene was only been seen by _him_ and her family and that it.

"Well just tell him that, 'we wait long enough for this'." she said with a small smile.

"Okay and i be get going then, and after that i sent regards to him." Sirzech aid while making a circle teleportation magic to his office and then to the Kuoh Academy because he is the 'Principal and the Headmaster' after all and also 'Lucifer' by title.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With Ichigo XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Alright how did this happen to me, because the last time i was at my room doing my homework like usual' Ichigo thought while he was in front of a mansion rather a mansion it's like a fucking castle. "What the hell are you doing here soul king!" while walk through the gate of his house."well I was making a deal to you see you another family again after what 20 years, and they wait long enough to see you with their beloved daughter who is promise by you if she was older you came back and live with her forever and never broke the promise." while Ichigo open the castle-like-door open and the inside it's like a fucking noble person who live here.

'Oh wait i was a noble family once but didn't know that until my dad tell the truth' Ichigo sigh as he remember about his dad told him that he from a noble family but 2 noble family just in case any happen to him, Isshin had a back-up plan to sent him to the other noble family."So here I am al last after fuck up shit happen to over the 20 years of my life that I am literally 400 years old that look like in his teen's, damn you soul king at least make me I have 20 abs of steel damn it." with that he went to the living room and it was fucking huge it like literally could hold a fucking 40 people at least.'Damn this is impressive soul king' while a wide smirk that resemblance his made the soul king sweat dropped because that Ichigo is like to his son.

Ichigo went to his room and was more shocking was that, his room have a double size king bed with the smoothest and softest bed in the world. The window was huge it was like a king's room,'oh wait I am a king huh, man is feel like forever but it was only 20 years damn time flies very quickly.' Ichigo thought was interrupt by a shout from his gate house who was calling who is the owner of the house and want to meet him/her and want to be friendly with them.'Man, I was here for about few hours and then somebody want to meet huh I guest it's can't be help then.'

Ichigo shout back from his room and to their suprise it's like A king shout back to unpack some stuff and then open the door and to see a certain tall boy who are standing 6'3 with long orange hair that was past his neckline and cover his ear and his body were build with his seen-through-shirt that can see hsi 6 abs of steel and also the body that was in 2 major war with him win the war and stop chaos to its peak."He-he-he hello, it's nice to meet you. I am Issei this is Asia." while Issei point at himself and to Asia when her name came out."Oh I'm Ichigo. Nice to meet you too." ichigo said while heard some chuckle from Issei from the name who has 2 meaning.1 is one who protect and 2 is strawberry, and how he hated the nickname strawberry.

"I know what you gonna say but it mean 'one who protect' and it not mean strawberry okay." Ichigo said while he shake their hand to be more polite.'Wow he is handsome, lean-build body, if anyone want to beat him may be in hospital for weeks or even worse month from broken bone' Issei thought as if he heard a load cry of fear men run away from the felt his shiver from the thought and maybe friends with him and maybe learn a bit more about this person.'"So which school are you going?" said Asia who is curious about the man in front of him.

"I going to Kuoh Academy to meet a certain person whom you know him/her as the 'King' and she is on her way to the school by a teleportation magic whom learned from a uncertain person whom she promise to meet and live forever with i have to say you guys sure are loyal to the person who peerage you, maybe i can meet the person who peerage you into devil and make them their peerage and also Asia why are you so curious about me so much I am a human being just like everyone else." ichigo said while Issei and Asia were shock to heard a person whom call himself human being even though they didn't believe any about the human being part.

"Who are you and how did you know that we are devils and also we have been peerage to a certain person who are 'King' from and also is very important person in my life as well!?" said Issei while going defence position and about the summon his Ddraig dragon Boost but to everyone suprise, it didn't work fro some reason and when Issei about to say spoke with ruthless warrior,"That won't work on me boy, because I know Ddraig is afraid of me and for you Asia. I am suprise to see you on none any position and could you tell me something that made me curios on you guys more than me?" Ichigo said while his eyed to Asia who was feared, scared and about to cry because of what? Ichigo didn't do anything bad but before he could say a word.A phone vibrate from his pocket and to his suprise it was Sirzech who massage him and also he were late for the homeroom and the massage went to like this:

To Ichigo

It's been 20 years seen we last saw you Ichigo-nii and also I also have some regards from mother that she misses you so much from the past 20 years and also you late from homeroom class you have 10 minutes to get your ass and the 2 devils here at the school or you will got detention on your first day of school.

p.s Rias is grow up now but she seem sad that you didn't made her promise to came true.  
p.s.s If you late another a minute i'm gonna punish you for being late on your first day of school.

Ichigo mutter 'Oh shit i'm screwed if im late on my first day of school and damn you Sirzech for being the Principal and The Headmaster'."Hey guys we gonna be late for the school gonna start so I'm being blunt as usual you guys need to run to the school ground from now on also you guys have another let say you guys have another 6 minutes before the homeroom start."

After that they began to run like being chase by a bull dog from behind and the made to the school ground in just 2 minutes damn they are fast."Umm where is Ichigo, i think Ichigo gonna have a punishment from the principal because late for his first day of school also being late for the homeroom class."

"Who said i'm late man you guys are so slow." Ichigo jsut walk pass them casually it just like never had and Asia have their eyes wide opena and awe it just like they seen a ghost or a teleportation magic just like Rias could do."Are you guys gonna catch on or are you guys gonna get a detention on you first day of on guys lets go!" Asia and Issei just shock their thought away about this man Ichigo and walk through the gate and saw many woman saw or sees Issei the just ignore him or call him 'Stupid frog, 'Pervert' or even worse 'Oppai will never give to you'.At that Issei what heart shatter and heartbroken by they name him the Trio Pervert with 2 other friends which are Mastuda and Motohama.

"Hey looks like we got a transfer student or a new student and look at him, he just look like a model!" a brown girl whisper to her friend and they all agreed.

"I think he is taken , and who might it be though." to all suprised it was the Principal Sirzech said while walking towards Ichigo Kurosaki also know as Ichigo-nii."Well hello there, Kurosaki Ichigo right?" said Sirzech said with fake question on his face and Ichigo was onto it too."Yes that's me and you are the Principal and The headmaster of this Academy?" with a small smirk on his face that can only seen by Sirzech alone because he know him better that anyone except Rias of course."Yes that would be me, and come to my office and also bring your friends along the way." Sirzech said 'friends' it's like he know them to soon as the devil and also have a peerage with Rias also know as the King, just like the piece in chest.

"Okay, hey guys do you want to go with me or you want to go to the homeroom?" said Ichigo it's like a question than and Issei look each other a nod their head together and it seems it's like they know each other than anyone else."We like to go with you/We want to go to the homeroom." Asia look at Issei as in his thought 'Shit i'm fuck than and my plan has blown'."Okay Asia come with me, and for you Issei you can go to the homeroom and also don't go peek at the girl's changing room.I heard that if you stare at that room you will curse be a mysterious girl who been rape by guys in her class, and i heard that all the guys who rape her die on next day by unknown yeah don't look through the hole or you to stubborn to get a hit then a warning is warning so be careful when you peaking okay."

Everyone that heard that, they began to pale as white as sheet paper and damn they take their jokes so serious damn.'Well alt east he and the other two wont been peeking the hole about another week if they can resist'."Is it tr-tr-tr-true?" said Issei with his face began to pale even more and was speechless about the curse and the rape part but Issei been Issei he would die as a stubborn than die with no stubborn."Okay that's enough of the joke Ichigo and now let's go to me office in private with Asia. Asia are you okay with this?" Sirzech with worried face to Asia, but to Asia she was confuse by the looks on the Rias Brother known as 'Lucifer'.So they start walking to the Principal office with a guest waiting them with impatiently and have sweat on her forehead because she and her husband the Gremory Family to meet _him_ after 20 years of not coming home from the 2 most known war through out the Three Fraccious also Graynia Sirzech's wife to company them and also a bit curious about a certain man who could be more powerful than her husband also combine together with the Mous.

"What do you mean by that Sir- I mean Principal? Why are you worry about me?" said Asia with a twitch on her eye because she know something had been bad that she made her decision to walk with them to the Principal office.

Suddenly they arrived and for some reason Asia could feel fear because inside that office, a family of 72 pillars of hell and also known as the Gremory Family was inside that office and suddenly she could not feel fear anymore but instead she became more terrified about a man she was curious this morning and also because how a human being can feel so terrified and not terrified the feelling is unimaginable and also,she thougth the Gremory Family has one son and one daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Inside The Principal Office XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirzech open the door and he could see the whole Gremory Family here except Rias in the O.R.C also known as Occult Reserch Club to having a shower, she would shower about 3 time per day 2 time the family house and once at the club back to do office Asia and disbelief the whole Gremory Family except of course Rias, but what most shocking thing was when Ichigo snap his finger and thumb together they could only see ichigo's eye that were red with no pupils and also he has fangs that so sharp that could pierce through any object or anything. Ichigo also got twirl by a black and red demonic power that could level that past maou or even past that level to the level of devil god or simply overlord.

'What was this demonic power, such power and such destruction but it feel warm and also protective." while covering her eyes between her hands and to much for Asia suprise when all Gremory Family's start to change their true form, a devil form that is and also through out the school ground, almost the devils with the pillars or not change into theirs true form even Rias almost she had power to overpower Rasier but that didn't last forever when the demonic power began to slow down bit by bit. And then vanish to thin air.

When the demonic power stop twirling against Ichigo, the gasp from Asia was simply speechless and also shock to see the man change dramatically and when she saw she has the biggest eye wide open because she see a man who was here before and then gone just like that.

Ichigo new form was like combine with everything from from shinigami to hollow to quincy to angel to fallen angel to the lastly devil. His shinigami power he wear his shikai only to a broken shikai when he fight with Ulqi also his Hollow power was his mask that same fight but this one he can control without fail and his Quincy power he can summon his bow and can shot 30 000 arrows per second and the second person who can do that after Quincy king Yhwach and his hair were black when he fight against Aizen also his mouth were cover by the mugetsu. And the lastly were the three power which are the angel, fallen angel and also the devil. He has 16 wing which were a lot beside Sirzech that only have 12 with 6 each side of his back, but not Ichigo he was different and why ask? His right side of the 8 wings were angel's and his left side also 8 were the devil's. Also Ichigo as some fallen angel sword that was not been used by thousand years ago.

After that change, an familiar also unfamiliar voice echoed through out the office room that was barried by Sirzech with a spell that kido can't do that.  
"How are you mother, father , brother and also nee-san, are you guys in good health?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows and also he spoke with a tone that on maou's and a veteran warrior could understand that voice, because that voice is a voice that have gone to many war and almost die in the process and also ichigo bow to them before he walk to the mother and father and knee and they were confuse by this action.

"I'm truly sorry about the day i left all of you, and of course Grayfia didn't know much about it and also please forgive me that I almost broke the promise that I have to live forever with that person." Ichigo said with sadden and scared that he will be punish, but to his suprise the mother bent down and embrace him a hug and also burst in tears that she almost fail as a mother to protect their children and the father did the same but he spoke "We forgive you Ichigo after what you did and win 2 major war and had become the king. And also Rias was upset that she remember the promise you guys made and you almost broke it when you almost die many times now and now you have to rest little one." the father spoke the truth only the truth and so the mother loose the hug and spoke "I miss you so much Ichigo, I know you have to ran away from home from 20 years ago and I know because a certain person to stubborn to see his brother to ran from home just to keep the family safe and its brave and you are the king just like father said okay son."

After that Ichigo satnd up and turn to see Sirzech who about to burst in tears, but then Ichigo hug him that he will never be doing that again and also Ichigo is a king to unknown who know what king he is, but the Sirzech spoke while to stop crying "Don't-don't-don't do that again ichigo-nii okay don't do it again." Ichigo know to well and then spoke "This time i will never ever do i again because i made a promise to that person so yeah i have to take this family like use to take my own family before okay." Sirzech just nod and Ichigo rub back of his little brother like a little baby.

"Asia." this made Asia 'eep' and start to get scare than Ichigo spoke with kindess "Can you keep this promise from anyone when I'm about to tell and when you leave this place your mouth will keep safe as foe mine okay?" Asia just nod

Ichigo let loose the hug from his little brother and when he does this, he spread all wings across the room and when the wings retract ichigo spoken in a demonic voice but felt kindess inside it."From my adventure from the past 20 years, I have became 2 king at my place and became a royal gueard to the soul king-" ichigo was cut by everyone to scream in 'EEEHHH!' at the same time and when everyone quiet ichigo spoke again "And also have 3 or more sacred boost and aslo the majority is was Maou's boost sacred from the past and then I became their wielder, these wielder- but before i continue-" Ichigo look at Sirzech and then the whole people inside the room and then he continue "- I became a wielder of Samael, Gilgamesh, The pasts of Maous are Lucifer, and Satan himself-" Ichigo was cut again but this time the office door open with force and is was Rias best friend Akeno who were listening from the beginning and Ichigo knew about but let it go and and the shout 'EEEEEHHHH/WHAT!'

"Yes also I am more capable wielder them all so yeah you can call me Ichigo, but when we are in the battle or the rating game i will be my Full name-" cut again but this time spoke from Akeno "And what the Full name was we should call you-" Akeno Queen to Rias peerage was cut of when she heard Sirzech mumbling about something but she just curious also the others too and ask, "Lucifer-sama what are you mumbling about?" said Akeno with her worried face. Sirzech was confuse and aslo scare because Ichigo want to put his full name on the battle and the Rating Game there will be once more one man army again just like last time when he saw Ichigo's body bruises and lot of cuts from the sword because he was stronger then Sirzech and on that Sirzech blame himself for Ichigo to go through.

Then Sirzech spoke when a hint of fear "You not going to say that name again and you will never will be under my command okay! Do you understand Overload-sama!" there is was the name that suppose not to spoken after 20 years and that name came back and, Sirzech just fear and his hand was shiver from the night Ichigo got back home from the mother and the father know about this but it cannot say the full name of Akeno was a curious cat spoke "Overlord? Him, Overlord you serious right him, the human being a Overlord is not acceptable!"

"I know Akeno, I know,but did you know the 'Full Name' of my title?" At this moment Sirzech run towards to Ichigo but the confuse by Akeno was priceless,'What did he mean by he Full Name that cannot speak by both Sirzech and The mother and Father of Gremory'.Sirzech hand cover the mouth Ichigo's to not slip out his Full Name or Title. Ichigo stare at Sirzech eyes and he see burden, sadden, and fear. The fear part he understand pretty well because the war 'him vs the whole angel and the fallen' all them die by his hand when he head home he see Sirzech burst into tears and Ichigo hurt by it and he know to.

"Look they don't need to know the 'Full Name or the Title you carry, it will be more hectic and there will be another one man war again so please Ichiog-nii please don't remind me about the day of the war 20 years ago, please?." Sirzech was about to burst in tears when one of the memory of he's when he saw a cut from the of Ichigo's back and to this day the memory will haunt him until Ichigo tell pull back his hand a let loose beside his hip.

"I have to are not they will be found out sooner or later, so let me tell my 'Full Name' or Title to them and if the war start again then will bit it. I will be the one man army again and bring justice again even I have to sacrifice my power to keep my closest thing keep safe.""Just tell me the Full Name or Title or what is it, are not i will force out of it!" Akeno said with fury."Okay but first i have to permission my father and my mother to have the Full name." Ichigo look at their parent and give them a nod and Ichigo approve then he start it again but was cut again by Sirzech but shock from Akeno for Sirzech said Ichigo's nickname.

"Ichi-nii please no please just don't, that one name and if the name at the Full name of your's the war will begin just like 20 years ago." Sirzech was hesitate to give a nod and speak again with anger but not to fury about it "I wall not allow it by any circumstances and will never be it!" but then his anger gone to fear a bit.

Akeno and Asia want to know Ichigo's full name while they so impatiently to know then Ichigo spoke with determination "My full name or title is Ichigo Kurosaki King of Heroes, Gods of God Demon among Demons and lastly Overlord of The Overlord-"

This make Akeno and Asia their eyes wide open almost pop out from their eye socket. But from Grayfia has a different reaction it was confuse from the beginning of the conversation or reunion than confuse and curious.'How could this be! This Ichigo or devil or whatever you wanna call it, cannot be stronger than my husband or Lucifer!' Gyrafia thought.

"and also future husband to Rias but not as Rias Gremory but as in Rias a normal human being." Ichigo said with protective while the name Rias call out. This make more Confuse by the 2 peerage Rias's while said "What!".'Oh man Issei gonna be piss about this, oh man Ichigo gonna cry like baby' thought Akeno with anger, meanwhile Asia was like 'What' more confuse thing.

"And also, tomorrow on I'll be in Rias class and also be joining the O.R.C so that I can visit more often with her." Ichigo got a nod from Sirzech and transfer him to Rias made Akeno more mad than ever because Rias have Issei now, but she cannot protest it because Sirzech approve immediately from the Ichigo's quest.

"And so that move on-" Ichigo sanp his finger again to turn normal again with Kuoh Acedemy uniform."- so we will continue this conversation. Mother , Father and brother do you want to come over to my house or rather mansion for some dinner?" said Ichigo with question on his face but cut short by quickest answer by the three person "YES!". "Don't bring Rias to come over I want to suprise her tomorrow at school."

With that they walk out from the office room and it was about to finish school and so Akeno and Asia went to their O.R.C club activities. Ichigo went back to his mansion and make some dinner or rather a full cuisine of food with the most delicious food ever made. 'This gonna be fun night ever.' Ichigo thought while a smirk came on his face.

 **And my friend is my first chapter and also 2 chapter is otw so be patient and also do you guys want to have a lemon fanfic or a smooth fanfic with little bit of harem on Ichigo because he abviously a Overlord.**

 **This fanfic is my first fanfic so please R &R and give some feedback if you guys want some suggestion about what fanfic do i want to write okay by guys.I and know i need more traing for this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love and Anger Part 1

"talking"

" _Demon voice or rather Overlord voice and also Tensa Zanetsu voice_ _"_

 _"_ **Shiro voice and Samel voice** "

"Satan voice"

Rias pov (Before the reunion with Ichigo and The Gremory houshold without Rias of course)

"Where is she?" said Rias as she was panic about her friend Akeno that didn't come to their activity club and also with other. "Well at least she was not out from my range sense." But then she felt it, one of her dream the pressure coming from _him_ and she felt with lust in her eyes, but why she felt with full of lust and love by this pressure and also the demonic power by him.

(After the reunion)

"I n-n-n-need to find this power, it felt like onii-sama but stronger or maybe better than other onii-sama friends." Said Rias while she clench her chest to stop the heart beat that were fast like it's gonna pop out from her chase. So she start to walk out her club room but stop when she heard an angry voice by Akeno's and the voice of confuse by Asia's.

'Why is Akeno angry and also why is Asia confuse?' Rias mutter the words but then she jump from the thought by the door open when she saw Akeno angry expression and Asia with confuse expression.

"Akeno why are you angry and also why Asia look very confuse like a child?" Rias said while making it a tease joke but didn't come through by it when Akeno walk by past her and start to make some tea to try to calm down herself.

"Oh hi buchou, well nothing happen but for Akeno well she was harassment by from our classmate and she also got teased by it too." that was lie but the truth because she and Akeno just found out about a certain person who call himself the 'Overlord ' and also 'The future husband to Rias '. This also make Asia sweat dropped that she lied to her friend but not just a friend but also a King to her peerage that make her into a devil.

"Well if you say so, then will be it. And also Asia-" this make Asia goes 'eepp' and this make Rias confuse more what just happen to Asia to feel this way." where are the others Kiba and Issei?" Rias continue her words but suddenly Akeno put her tea on the table that were occupied by the club room and also it smells to good to go to wast. Without hesitate Asia and Akeno start to drink in one gulp in just a second.

"Kiba were training in a dojo, while Issei i don't know about him?" while Akeno put her up her sleeve to cover her smirk when she said Issei's name. This action make Rias more confuse and curious at the same because, why are Akeno and Asia were angry and confuse?

"I think Issesi is peeping again at the girl's changing room with his friends." Asia said while she have a thought when she fine him with another woman than herself. But then, they heard two boys name and it was Kiba and Issei the knight piece and pawn piece. The door open and saw them and Issei said "We're here, and what today's club activities bucchou?"

"Well today we just gonna relax and have some information exchange with others, because I feel weird to and before Akeno and Asia make their way to the club room, I feel lust and horny towards a devil and i felt it and it was calm, kind and protection just by feel it." this made Rias face to turn red as tomato for what she just said and also the other girls. By then they heard a foot steps that walk toward the club room and they saw Kaneko, a 1st year in the academy.

"Well hello there senpais, what are we gonna do to and also are there any sweets that a can eat?" by then Kaneko stomach growl with hungry and Akeno went to find some sweets for her. " Well today we just gonna relax and have some information exchange with others." answer Asia.

"Okay then let's start then the meeting, but first some information for today?" said Rias with questioning face.

"Well for me today were as usual as everyday, go to school and after school's finish I went to dojo for some training, but I when i was training I felt some devil pressure that equally to your brother's Rias." while taking some sweet that were offered by Akeno and through out the conversation. But then they all feel it and they went to theirs knee until they went on the floors.

'What the hell , with these pressure so much pressure and i can't breathe from it. It just like breathe under water while chase by a medallion' thought everyone, but for Rias she stand still while being push by the pressure, but she felt it was nothing of it, but then she remember her dream where she met Ichigo her long last brother that ran away from home but she could not know why.

By then she collapsed and everyone got up fast to catch her before hit the floor. Kiba manage to catch her but when he does, he saw Rias's face was smiling and happy about something and saw tears came out from her eye.

Ichigo POV (after the reunion and before a dinner with the Gremory family without Rias)

When Asia and Akeno walk out the office, I tried to speak but cut off by Sirzech. "Ichi-nii, before I gonna put you in Rias's classroom that were entire girl in the classroom. Why did you return after 20 years?" this question was about the same question from the whole Gremory, Sirzech hug Ichigo one more time but this time it was happy hug and a soft hug too.

"Let's just say that, someone remind me about a promised that i made and almost broke it and its hurt to see her cry in front of me and you know too right." while Ichigo pat his little brother on the head slow and softly and then smile at him. This smile make Sirzech gone to blush because that smile is not something that could seen by other people except the Family.

"And who was the person to remember your promise to her?" the father said with full on curious face because, who might be the person or thing that could they know about the promise between her and Ichigo.

"Well if you want it to, why don't come over for a dinner with me and my friends?" This make the the father raise his eyebrow and start to curious about his friends.

"Sure why not, and can she come as well? Because she want to meet you so badly after all these years." his mother said with her hand to cover her face to hide her smirk from his son.

"No, i can't" This make the the father to be angry but the cut shot when ichigo speak again, "I want to surprise her tomorrow when I was in her classroom." These make the family to smile by his idea to suprise her daughter to meet his lover and future husband.

"Okay that settle it, what time can we come?" said Sirzech to write the time. "Before 9 and also I will invite my other friends to come over, they are from another land." This also got everyone eyebrows to raise and with curious about Ichigo's another friends from another land. "Okay thats is all, I think you should go back home mother father and also text me or something when you guys on the way home okay?"

"Okay my son." with that the mother make a teleportation and follow by Grayfia while she bow at Ichigo and Ichigo bow back.

"Son, before I go we need to talk about something." while the father glare at Sirzech and he know about something that will make Ichigo mad even more.

"Yes what is it father?" the curious and confuse that make from Ichigo's face were priceless.

"After you ran away from her life and our's, we felt guilty from it." the father's eye were sadden , fear and the burden from him. Then he continued "When she in 2nd year in the academy-" the father look in the with guilt even more and continue "we made arrangement with one of the remain 72 pillars-" but was cut from a heavenly pressure from Ichigo's.

Ichigo felt anger with each word his father said especially the word 'arrangement." _Who are the family who make the arrangement without my permission_!?" and his eyes turn red blood and the other were dark eye with yellow pupils. But then the pressure was gone because Sirzech hug his big brother from the back while his head buried on Ichigo's back.

" ** _Oi kingy you need to stop to be angry it's gonna rain any moment, and you you know that we HATE rain in here. So stop be angry idiot and just confront this Riaser boy to force marrying your Queen._** " Shiro said in Ichigo mind.

" _Yes he's right Ichigo, we just confront this Raiser boy and stop the arrangement"_ this time it was Tensa Sangetsu said.

" ** _I think we just kill Riaser boy. Because what I heard about him, he was a prodigy devil and also an arrogant attitude with 10 wife from the remain 72 pillars"_** This time it was Samael with a huge smirk on his face.

"But it's your decision my friend and we will follow and obey your decision. I also heard that the father of the Phenexe Family agree the arrangement but then realise it was a bad idea and I don't know why is that." This time is was Satan himself in Ichigo's mind.

"Okay but i want some explanation and information. And also we can't kill Raiser boy right now, we must have some proof of this." thought Ichigo while closing his eyes and heard " **Yes** / _Yes/_ Yes!" and then they vanish from his thought.

"Ichi-nii, please let father finish his word and let me explain why we did the arrangement. And yes when I said 'we' I mean Me and Father made this arrangement with the Phenexe Family and with their son Raiser Phenexe whom was a prodigy son that will help Rias happiness." Sirzech let go Ichigo from the hug slowly not to make him angry more.

But it was worse from the time Sirzech let go, they could feel the ground were shacking and almost entire school could feel it but quickly die down. They got up to their feet slowly and when the want to face Ichigo's face they feel fear, fear that will make them remember until they die.

Ichigo's face was cover by a hollow mask with two horn that were point downwards and also has a red blood tattoo around on it that was come out from the head, also has three orange fur across his neck , arm and wrist . The eyes were more scary, because on the left it was red as blood with no pupil and on the right were dark with yellow, but the most shock were his entire body where cover by golden and red armour across his chest to his stomach area and also his lower part. His left arm were cover by red and golden sleeve, while his right arm were cover by a black tattoo that were twirl again his skin. And lastly where his 16 wings on each side if his back.

"Please onii-chan, please forgive us that we make a false decision to arrangement to a Phenexe Family, please onii-chan!" Sirzech shout to his brother that was angry at his father for not telling him anything through out his conversation with the family. By then Ichigo snap out and deactivate his power and run to Sirzech and his father to a hug and to apologies for his action just now. The father and Sirzech forgive for his action.

"When will the arrangement to begin?" Ichigo said with fury but control himself."The arrangement will be after Rias graduate from school and after finishing collage, but-" Icihigo curious about the arrangement.

'Why are there 'buts' in the arrangement, it didn't make any sense. But wait unless-' Ichigo's thought were cut off when he heard his father speak again.

"but she protest the arrangement and against it, but Raiser kept telling her that the time almost came to an end for her, and will be his wife." this made Ichigo fury because he hate the Raiser boy to make Rias his wife even if she protest it. "But if he very impatiently, he will force her to marry him at the same day. But if she protest it again, they will be fight in the 'Rating Game'." This make Ichigo almost insane to kill Raiser for making Rias cry and force to marry him.

"When will Raiser come to the human world father?" Ichigo said with determination in his words.

"He will be coincidence come after school activities." said Sirzech with fear in his words because he know that Ichigo gonna kill Raiser for making Rias cry.

"Okay then see you guys tomorrow and don't forget about the dinner at my place okay I' will give the address to you, and also Sirzech come with me for a moment." Sirzech raise his brow about a quest from his brother or rather 'Overlord' then the father make a teleportation to go back home and get ready their dinner with their son for so long.

"Okay then, follow me." Ichigo said while walking through the principal office and it was already sunset, he also followed by his brother from came to a stop and Sirzech almost stumble by the stop from his big bro.

"Where are we going, Ichi-nii?" said Sirzech when they almost at the school gate and then he saw three figures at the school. When they completely at the school gate, Sirzech could feel the pressure coming from the three figures and it feels like the Satan's level. Sirzech was sweat dropped when the meet the three figures.

The first figures were wearing a white hakama with long sleeve that were also cover half its face. The eyes were blue like ocean sea colour and the hair is yellowish colour combine with orange. The hakama was tight to wear it, so you could see the burst from the outline cloth. She also have a two short dagger that resemblance a shark tooth on each side her waist. She almost short but tall 5'10 and when she look at Ichigo, she must tilt her head up to see his face. You also could see a tattoo on her left cheek at the lower part of her eye.

The second figures was also tall as the first figures. But she has a long green hair that were tided up ponytail and she wear as same hakama but she it was uncover at her stomach area. She also has a number 3 tattoo on her whole back. Her eyes were the colour as her hair and as 2 short line colour just down at her left eye. She also carried a short sword from her back at the waist area and she as a broken mask skull on her upright face just below her head area. She and the first figures was like a feminine and also a beautiful girl.

The last figures was short from the the other two, but she was more cute than the two figures. She also wears a white hakama but has a skirt just below her knee. She also has a long sleeve pun cut short on the left side. She has two different eyes colour, the left were red with red eye line colour and the right were greenish colour. But the different was she has a small burst that barely seen through the hakama.

"Well hello there my queen." Ichigo bow with his right hand on his left shoulder that show respect to his 'queen'.

"That's enough my king you will not call me by my title at the human but instead call my name." while pull up Ichigo face to stare at her into the eyes and also this made her blush and the other two were jealous.

"Okay my dear Tia. So what are you guys doing here as well Apacci" Ichigo look at the short figure was Apacci and then stare at the green-hair girl beside her. "Nel" This make the two blush and Tia just smile and chuckle a bit by the action of her 'King'. For Sirzech just watch with confuse and awe by the action of his brother.

"Well actually we were to accompany Tia- I mean The Queen when she said that she want to go to the living world to accompany her King and observe his majesty behave." answer Nell. Ichigo have a blush on his face bit didn't notice by other.

"Do you have a place to stay my Tia?" while look at Tia whose face was curious about something.

"No we don't have a place stay." answer by Apacci but she said with annoying tone. This make Ichigo chuckle and turn his head to Apcci and kiss her forehead and then follow to kiss Nell on the forehead but to Tia, he kiss on her cheek. This make all three girls to blush like a tomato.

"Wh-wh-why d-d-did yo-yo-you d-d-do th-th-that!?" Apcci startle to speak but stop when she felt her lips against something warm. It was Ichigo who kiss her with passionate and deepen their kiss until Nell push them apart.

"What it was a my 'welcome kiss', why you don't like it?" Ichigo almost sadden by Apacci's.

"N-n-no, I didn't said 'I hate it', wait what I'm saying!" Apacci blush even more for what she just said.

"Hahaha, I'm just joking, but somebody is jealo-" Ichigo got cut off mid sentence and he felt Nel kissing with same passionate with Appaci.

"Of course Itsygo, who will not get jealous when they got a kiss from a King." said Nel with a 'hmph'. Suddenly Ichigo feel another lips attack his but it different from the two. It felt like an ocean just came across his lips with sweetness.

"Well that was passionate and also who are more jealous than the other two." Ichigo said after Tia apart from Ichigo's.

"Who wouldn't, because you are my King so I have to be jealous." Tia said and all them start to chuckle by the action of their Queen.

"Ahem, so Ichi-nii who are this three beautiful woman who are beautiful as our Rias's?" question Sirzech to Ichigo while cross his arm on to his chest.

"This three beautiful and cute girl are my Fraccion and also-" Ichigo point at Tia and said " She is my queen in the other land that I talked about for a dinner." Sirzech eye's almost pop out his eye when Ichigo said the word 'Queen' and 'Fraccion'. "Oh by the way this is my little brother Sirzech Gremory and also maou by the title 'Lucifer', there are another 3 Maous but there are busy." said Ichigo said and the three bow to Sirzech because they heard the name 'Lucifer' and Sirzech bow back.

"So this is Ichigo's brother and he his a 'Lucifer'. Oh how coincidence." Tia siad with bloodthirsty with a grin on her face. This make Sirzech sweat drop and feel fear from just by her words. "Calm down Tia , even if he is the 'Lucifer' he isn't evil just like 'The Lucifer' from before when we met.." Ichigo halt Tia from getting a mess.

"Wait you met Lucifer before but not just Lucifer but 'The Lucifer'!?" Sirzech said with shiver on his knee because how The Lucifer was. The Lucifer was evil than Satan himself, but then Sirzech have some thought but then quick realise what he said by his name before. Sirzech eye were wide open again but almost like a cd size circle size.

"Yes he is my peerage along with Gilgamesh, Satan, Samael and Gabriel because she was thrown by other angels, so yeah Lucifer take over Satan place after, Satan fall from grace from the war that I help Satan to win the war against angel and fallen angel but, he die after the war. After Satan death, Lucifer gone mad and almost kill any devil among them because either protest or disobey his plan or command." Ichigo got cut mid-sentence by Sirzech

"You helped Satan to win the war against angel and fallen angel! Not only that Lucifer was your peerage along side with Gilgamesh-sama, Satan-sama himself, Samael-sama and also an angel not just an angel but fallen angel that is Gabriel-sama. But even worse that Lucifer take over Satan place and then gone mad about his doing to almost kill devil among him!?"

Sirzech didn't believe it because 1. He didn't know Ichigo has a peerage let alone Lucifer, Gilgamesh, Satan and Gabriel, 2. was he help Satan to win the war against angel and fallen angel, and lastly 3. Lucifer gone mad about his power of ruling his devil but almost kill them.

 **Boom and that my friend is the 2nd chapter and the 3rd chapte will been in the R &R and also do you guys want a shot chapter just like other people doing or you guys want long chapter just like im writing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my friends. Im sorry for the sudden hiatsu, because I was trying to gather some idea and some writing technique. Enough of that now we will begin the 3rd chapter and I will shorten this chapter if I can manage it. Also thank you for the R &R and the Fav. :3 **

**Chapter 3: Love and Anger part2**

:I DON NOT OWN BLEACH AND HIGH SCHOOL OF DXD OR EVERYTHING:

Rias pov

'What the heck just happen and where the heck is me!?' I slightly open my eyes with a groan sound. After doing so I scan my surrounding and it was my room. 'Who brought me here and who ever it was please not be Issei' I know Issei with his pervert-attitude with Oppai-Harem-king wannabe, but it make me disgusted by it but who could blame the boy huh.

"Good evening buchou, finally you awake. I just about to go back home and to inform Sirzech-sama that you still a sleep." I turn my head to see the voice and when I see who it was, Akeno. Akeno then smile to me almost became a smirk for a reason?

"Why are you looking at me like that Akeno?" I said with almost fear for what to come from Akeno. But to my surprise it didn't but a hand cover her smirk with her long sleeve yukata.

"Oh just nothing." then AKeno stood up and walk out my room before saying, "Before I go your family was out at someone party but they didn't say who it was and why." Then a teleportation magic bellow Akeno's feet was glowing bright blue and then she vanish to her room and said 'Ja ne'.

"Ja ne, Akeno. Well now what I suppose to do now that my parent went out for someone party and didn't say who it was!?" I said with question and concern voice, because throughout my life my family will not keep a secret or two. This is seriously weird and I feel uneasy for reason but I shook any thought of any thing about my family doing at someone's party. Maybe it was another my arrangement!? No no no it cannot be. Maybe I should calm down and just have some drink or something to cool myself down.

After that I went to the kitchen to have some food or something, but when I arrived at the kitchen there was food on the table so many kind of food. But then I think about something or someone who just make some food for me. But then I realised who it was, it was Graynfia-sama, my Onii-sama's Wife and maid to our family.

'"Well let's digging in then." I said and eat the whole thing and after that I went to shower to clean myself. After that, I read some book and before I doze off, I went to my bedroom and dive to my bed and just for a few minutes or so I sleep in slumber with ease nothing could wake me from my sleep.

Normal POV

The Gremory family was walking to find Ichigo's house or mansion who he call it and after a few minutes or so, they was arrived at they location. In front of them was a steel golden gate with two horns on each side with two statue of him with a devil wings on the left side and right side was his angel wings.

"Is this the place?" said Sirzech because he could not believe this is Ichigo's place or mansion or what ever you want to call it. While the other was awe to see the mansion inside in.

"Yes this is the place no doubt about it." said the father. And then they saw a goddess before their eyes while the gate open without a warning or so. The woman was wearing a dark blue with white blueish stripe gown with a glassy colour. The woman was also tall she even though she was wearing a high heels, but without she still tall. Her hair was a ponytail with a colour of green of her hair.

Then the woman said, "You must be the Gremory family that my darling talk about. Well come on then let me escort you to the place." They just nod to the woman and then follow her just like she ask. When they are in the mansion, they was walking at the hall with a torch and slightly light from a chandelier across the hall. They come stop from the green hair woman and open the door, that was rather dozen of people who they recognize them such as the Phenex Family but only the father who come, Aisa, who they surprise and also Akeno was there as well and a few of them.

"Ah yes you guys make it, and thank you Nel for escort them to here." Ichigo said while approach them. When they saw Ichigo, they was stunned by the outfit of Ichigo wearing and and it was like meet a very known person but such a low profile.

Ichigo was wearing a white button-shirt with a black wast, black glassy pants with black glassy shoes. He also as a black tie that was loosen a bit just below his neck area with unbotton at the neck area as well. His hair was a the side almost has a glassy on it.

"Hmm guys what are you surprise about?" Ichigo said with playful tone almost has a chuckle on it.

Then the family heard and then then Venelana said, "Well it just that we didn't not see you in such an outfit and stunning handsome man though." almost made Ichigo blush. It was true they didn't not seen or saw any kind of outfit that Ichigo was wearing. Also the mother notice it that the outfit that Ichigo was wearing were almost like brand new to them. This made the mother curious about.

"Ichigo, son how much the cost of the outfit?" siad Venelana while the other also curious about the cost.

"Well it cost about 500,000 yen in total." The made the family eyes wide and jaw dropped to the floor. "C'mon it's not big a deal, it was my money and also I didn't steal or anything it was my own money." This made whole new level of jokes but they shook aside and thought where did Ichigo have that kind of money?

"Anyways it's time to enjoy the party and after that we talk again and I'm gonna resume my conversation about something." Ichigo said then wave to the family and the they went on their own ways of meet some people, have some conversation about their life not personal level, and maybe eating to full themselves.

Srizech then meet some various people but the most surprise was he meet Ichigo's sibling which is quite cute to meet them. Their name was Yuzu and Karin they were 16 years old and also a transfer students to the Kuoh Academy. Yuzu was a caring, kind and almost like a mother type person, while Karin opposite of that. She was an protective, stubborn just like Ichigo, and also a Tom boy-ish type person.

"Is this true that Ichi-nii is your second family and also you are one of the remain of 72 pillars of hell also you known has 'Lucifer' in your underworld?" said Karin with amuse face on.

"Yes, we are Ichigo's second family and also the one of the remain of of the 72 Pillars of hell. And also known has 'Lucifer' in the underword. But how did you know all of that and also how much did you know?" Sirzech said with amuse tone because how do they know all of this.

"Well Ichi-nii is 'The Overlord' so we curious about who are the underline of his command and we also know him as a shinigami but Ichi-nii was not ordinary shinigami, he is known as the "Gods of Shinigami'." this time it was Yuzu said and also she and Karin was not stun by the reaction of Sirzech give them.

"So you guys who is he from the start or what?" Sirzech said with curious tone to have them know their older brother is _the_ 'Overlord'. And they just nod and then they just have normal conversation just like others. Like how their dad or 'Goat-chin', when did they agree to follow Ichigo transfer and so on.

After the Party

Almost over, almost everyone has gone to their home except Lord Phenex, Aisa, the Gremory family and Akeno. After that almost everyone has gone. Ichigo then walk to the people who was waiting at the living room while curious about something that Ichigo want to talk about and it was kind serious too. They also see 5 women behind him and they were curious who is this people is.

"Well now the party is over and everyone is relax, we could continue our conversation and also introduce ourselves then." Ichigo said while the women behind him were each beside him and then they bow to the people on front of them. They then head up to introduce themselves to the people.

"My name is Tia Harribel also known as the 'Queen of Hueco Mundo and also Ichigo's wife."they were shock because she is a _Queen of Hueco Mundo_ and also Ichigo's wife. But to the most surprise was the Gremory family because Ichigo made a promise to marry and live forever with Rias and he broke the promise.

"Before this get out of hand, I married her because she has feeling for me before she became a Queen and the second was I **didn't** broke the promise okay" Ichigo said like he just read the Gremory family's mind. Tia then said, "It's true what was Ichigo said and please understand this because I really really like him." Tia said with truth behind her words.

"Okay we accept this and the others who married to Ichigo please step forward." said the father and all the women step forward. Sirzech then surprise and shock to see what was he saw.

"Really Ichi-nii, you married to your own sibling this is surprise." Sirzech then smirk and the others was shock about the information from Sirzech. Yuzu and Karin then blush deeply because how they married to their own brother.

"My name is Kurosaki Yuzu and this is my twin sister Kurosaki Karin we are half devil half human hybrid because we has the devil blood from Ichigo because we make a promise." Yuzu and Karin bow to the people and they knowledge this and they bow back. They went back in line and other three people went forward. They see the green hair woman who known as Nel but didn't know the full and the other two they didn't know who so they began curious to are they wife to Ichigo's.

"My name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank or just call me Nel and this two are, Cyan Sung-Sung and Loly Aivirrne. Sun-sung is Tia's fraccion or personal bodyguard and Loly is Ichigo's." then they bow and went back to the line. The people was curious how on earth Ichigo has two beautiful woman who is Ichigo's wife not only that they are like goddess, he also has personal bodyguard as Nel call it and he also married his own sibling. What just happen to him from the past 20 years. But then Ichigo step forward.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo known as 'The Overlord' and also the first son of the Gremory Family." this said, Ichigo's eyes turn blood red while the other has black iris and yellow pupils. He also cover a glimpse of black and red demonic power. Then all people knee before him except the Lord Phenex who didn't believe this.

"No a mere human being cannot be a overlord. It's **impossible."** then Lord Phenex launch at Ichigo and the father see this and shout to stop the action, but to their surprise, Lord Phenex was stop from Ichigo's wifes. But to they more surprise was Yuzu and Karin take action but was transform into devil.

They has 4 wings, 2 each sides with 2 normal katanas on each hand with a red dragon paint on in with white stripe on from the hilt. The rest was in resurrection. They were stopping Phenex-sama by target or point at his throat and then they release some of they on power. By this Phenex -sama was on his knee by the pressure from the girls and they retreat their weapon and return they normal form.

 **"Why are you so protest by this?"** Ichigo voice booming the mansion that made Asia and Phenex-sama so shiver by the voice and they start to shake fearfully and terrified at this. But Akeno was well lets say she was 'wet' how about that.

'What is happening to me yesterday I was protesting him and then I'm okay now. What is going on!?' Akeno thought and she has a train of thought and many question as to why this happen.

"N-n-no, just I didn't know that The Overlord is you." Phenex-sama was nervously and still knee before and then he heard Sirzech voice.

"Yare yare Ichi-nii, at least show him that you have Satan and Samael in your inner world." Sirzech then went to his feet and start to walk to Ichigo and stop in front of him. "And maybe have the arrangement cut off then." Phenex-sama then went to his feet to and start to agreed the arrangement but then he thought of something.

"Overlord-sama, do you know about the arrangement that were made by me and Sirzech-sama and his father?" Phenex-sama said with fear in is voice and this gonna be bad for some reason and it will not end well.

" **I know about the arrangement and also I protest is because nobody inform me about it, And also the agreement was You, Phenex-san and my Father and Sirzech-kun made. Also I heard that you protest it but didn't tell about your arrogant son Riser."** Ichigo said with anger in his voice but was control by his Tia's and Yuzu and Karin's hand on his hand grip it tightly to make show his anger control.

"Yes it's true that I protest the arrangement, because he already married 10 others pillars. But I didn't tell him yet if not, he would force the married by that time. And I'm sorry about this Overlod-sama." Phenex-sama said with apologetic tone in his words too. He then knee again but this time he said with unregretful words, "I apologise my mistake and also punish me for my mistake Overlord-sama"

This gain attention from the people inside the living room but to most surprise was Asia, because she never saw one of the 72 pillar's make a quest and also to be punish just by his mistake. The Gremory saw this and sigh from Phenex-sama. But then they feel an awful heavy pressure and they start to breath heavily by this and then almost choke to death.

Then he saw four people appeared before them. They eyes were wide about and their jaw open and stun by this. This four people almost three of them they know who. The first person was tall 7 foot with long grey hair just like Sirzech. He has two red horn and with 8 wings, 4 each side, with a red like-vast clothe. He also appeared just like the Devil with his claw hand and feet. He has a 2 swords, 1 one his back with nothing attached to it and the other was in his waist. He has red amour on whole his body with the colour red. His eyes were the most shocking thing because it was red just like Ichigo's. He then stare at Phenexe-sama and then look at the other people. He also has a muscular body.

"Hello my comrades, My name is Satan. I'm Ichigo's weilder." The made Asia, Akeno, Phenex-sama and the whole Gremory's knee before him. Satan again, "Well what do we do about the arrangement and also about his punishment to take Ichigo-sama." This gain shock from them because Satan himself respect to Ichigo and also said 'Ichigo-sama' make them more fearful to not make Ichigo mad if not they will feel his wrath.

" _Yeah Ichigo-sama, what do we do about his punishment. My name is Yhawch_ " said the second man. This man smirk but was cover by his mask that look-like a devil mask with 2 pointy horn came out from his head and towards him with a twirl red stripe. The mask has white bankai form with a black fur around his neck area. He eyes were plain grey and he has a black hair with a mask on his left head just above his eye brow. He also tall has Ichigo but a but taller with 6'5 with lean-body almost has a muscular body. He as a pointy black glassy shoes and he also terrifying.

" **Why don't we just kill him and take him to hell in the 5th level of hell, also why don't we also make Riser _brat_ just like his father. Because I hate him for making the Queen cry." **this time it's was the doppelganger of Ichigo's but completely white. His eyes was also the same as Ichigo's eyes with black iris with yellow pupil. He was wearing a white shikai with his big butcher knife on his back while wrapped by white cloth on it to make it stand. The people was in fear for what to come next. Ichigo's doppelganger was chuckling and laughing like a maniac person. **"Also my name is Hichigo, nice to meet you."** he then bow to them and they bow back.

 _ **"Yeah I agreed with Hichigo with this. Just kill the pest and also kill his son Riser brat and make him suffer because making our Rias cry and suffer of this ridiculous arrangement."**_ this is the last person for saying. He was like a dragon with 2 big white plain eyes with 4 little eyes on each side. The dragon has red scale along with a sharp tail that can pierce to anything. The front of the body was covered by black scale that make who ever touch it will crush and die instinct. The dragon also has a sharp teeth that was cover by its mouth and the tongue was out from it mouth. _**"Also my name is Samael, Ichigo's weilder."**_ the dragon bow to them and then suddenly they saw its wing. The dragon has 6 wings, 3 on each side.

" **This four is my comrades, partner, friends and also my wielder."** Ichigo voice was cold but as a little protection on his words. He then walk for to Phenex-sama and then crouch to see his eye-on-eye level. Phenex-sama was in fear and scared by this and try to crawl away but Ichigo was holding his mouth jaw tightly almost they could hear bone cracking. Phenex-sama was in agony and pain by this and try to plead and forgiveness for his mistake. **"If you want forgiveness from me. You have to apologise to Rias-chan face-to-face and in front of the Gremory family."** and Ichigo was waiting for his answer. Then the four people vanish and goes to Ichigo's inner world.

"Okay, I will apologise Rias-sama face-to-face in front of Gremory family including you Overlord-sama." Phenex-sama was relief and also thanked for forgiveness. Asia and Akeno was awe by this from the action and such. They also happy for their buchou because, Lord Phenex protest the engagement and also cut off. But then they realise something.

"What happen after Lord phenex apologies to Rias-chan" they turn to the voice that they didn't know they were here as well.

" **After that's happen, I need to see Riser in person. Also Asia Akeno can you guys keep a secret from Rias-chan, I want to surprise her."** with his small smile face that was surpise to see from the Gremory's because they didn't usually see Ichigo smile even slightly abit. **"Back to the topic, after that happen, I will keep an eye for Rias just incase your son come to see Rias-chan or just to f _lirt_ her. I will not keep myself promise to see your son alive." **Ichigo turn his head to Lord Phenex with cold and uncare tone that made all of them flinch.

 **"Also Sirzech-kun, would you please make a transfer students register to my wifes and fraccion."** Ichigo let go Lord Phenex who was panting from fear and then turn his head to Sirzech.

Sirzech nod for what he mean and he question for what class. "And for what class do you want them in, Ichi-nii."

 **"I want you them in my class, but for Yuzu and Karin they will be freshmen, how about my classroom and their classroom close so that I know what are they doing without my presence. Al** so please make them enter the same club just like I do." Ichigo then turn to his normal human form and then apologise for his action to all the people. But for Akeno, she was getting excited from it and she wanted it more.

"Okay I'll make it happen by tomorrow then." Sirzech then walk back to his family and then a teleportation from their feet and vanish to their home. Follow by Lord Phenex but was stop by Ichigo to apologise to him and Lord Phenex accept the apologise but rather not because how bad he was. And lastly was Asia and Akeno. They didn't go yet but rather to questions about what to do next.

"Overlord-sama, can I ask you a question?" said Asia with curious face on and this made Ichigo and his wifes chuckle by this.

"Okay sure why not, but first call me Ichigo not Overlord okay. You can say my real name in school or in public but when come to 3 the fiction call me Overlord okay." Ichigo then smile to Asia, and she was blush really hard.

"What do you mean by promise to a certain person when we meet at the school?" Aisa was curious by this.

"Let's just say that a after me return back home, I will marry her and keep my promise so that she live happily with me." Ichigo said with truth on his tone with a smile one his face. This made Asia blush more then ever. "How about this then, tomorrow you guys will know what I mean by that, and let's just meet at school okay." Ichigo smile at them.

"Okay Ichigo-san, we will meet you at school as a new friend and new transfer student. We meet again bye guys." Akeno said with a smirk on her face and they went back home by having a teleportation magic on them.

"Now thats done. Let get to bed my Queen and wifes. Tomorrow will be a big day to us with a new adventure to us." Ichigo then turn his head and walk to his room and follow by his wifes. They arrived at Ichigo's bedroom and enter it, and his bed was huge. It could hold up to 10 people on it with a cover on top of it. Ichigo then dive in and also they and went to sleep. Before that, Ichigo kiss all of his wife including his fraccion on his forehead with kindness and warm heart. "Goodnight my Queens." Ichigo then went to sleep. "Goodnight Ichi-sama." they say at the same time with yawn on.

Tomorrow morning

Ichigo wake up with a groan because he could feel a weight on his chest and he went to his chest area to see Yuzu, Karin and Loly was on top of him. Then he turn his head on the left to see a green hair goddess, Neliel and to the right is the yellow hair goddess, Tia. He then smile on them to see their sleepy faces and try to shove a bit to not wake them up. Then her heard a moan sound that was coming from Tia with her half a sleep and also went to kiss Ichigo for morning kiss. Ichigo return it.

"Good morning love. Did you have nice sleep?" Ichigo said to Tia with a smile on his face and then the sun slowly shine almost bright through the window of Ichigo's room. This gain all the woman wake up with a yaw and half sleepy eyes that almost cute to see. Ichigo then kiss all his wife and fraccion on the lips to wake them up more. "Well good morning to loves. Now lets go to take a bath then because we got another an hour for school. Ichigo crawl out his bed and go to his shower room to clean himself.

The girls then follow Ichigo to the shower room to clean themselves. They arrived at the sower room to hear Ichigo cleaning himself and then they go inside to join Ichigo for showering. They bathed for about 15 minutes and went to their school uniform also was given by Sirzech last night after he finish the transfer information about them.

Ichigo was wearing a white coat with unbutton on his neck and has a black t-shirt underneath his coat uniform. He also has the same colour on his pants and has a white shoes. The tie was loosen on his neck area as well. The girls is also wearing the same outfit as Ichigo but has a black skirt on with black glassy shoes. their tie also loosen on the neck area.

"Well then shall we go." Ichigo said to the girls and then go to the school. 'Let's just see what the Kuoh Academy could provide for me' Ichigo thought while walking to the school. Yuzu and karin was excited to go their new school, but for the Arcanar well they are nervous because they never went to human school. "C'mon guys stop being nervous, okay. And if anything happen to you guys tell me right away or just feel out your reitsu okay." Ichigo said to the Girls and they nod.

After 30 minutes, they arrived at the school ground and instinct they gain attention from the students. They were gossip about the new students and how they compliment them. The boys was angry about how their life could be more complicated because Ichigo was like Yuto Kiba but 2.0 version. But on the other side was they compliment about the girls but in a perveted way. For the girls, they was compliment about how Ichigo body, how he is in some kind of model or something. He is tall so maybe that he could accept, but then they start to sadden when they saw the girls walk beside Ichigo, like saying 'he is mine and dont even trying' walk.

After that they went to their classes. Yuzu and Karin was in the 2nd year and for the other is the same as Ichigo 3rd year. Yuzu and Karin has the best class because in their class they were no boys so Ichigo was relief about it.

"Well it's time to go our class then as a new student." Ichigo said to the Arcanar and they nod and follow him to their class.

Normal pov

Rias was sitting on her place in her classroom at the back of the class. She was in thought about what could these gossip be. She heard about 6 new students and one of them was a guy and the other was girls. She also heard that the girls was walking beside the guy with passion like saying 'dont even try to take him' walk. She also heard that the guy has an orange hair and was tall like 6'4 maybe or a bit less. This make her curious about this person and also the girls.

'Did they said orange hair, if thats true then he must be back then.' Rias was really excited and happy by this but she then heard another gossip about what class they could be in. 'Please be in my class please.' Rias was anxiety for this.

But then the classroom door open and it was their classroom teachers. The made the whole student quite and stood still on their movement and also curious what is this about.

"Class go to your sit please and please be quite about this." then the student went to their sit and then whisper about the new students.

"Okay now please com'in all 4 of you." then the door open and the student was curious and stare at the door to see who it was. Then all of them shock to see who it was. Ichigo and his wifes walking and is beside the teacher. "Well then introduce yourself then." the teacher said while walking to the board to start writing their names.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and also this is my natural hair colour and also please take care of me." Ichgio then bow to the students. Rias eyes wide open.


End file.
